Who to Choose?
by higginsgirl
Summary: Elizabeth has a choice to make, Blue or Salvador. Will Damon ask Jessica to the dance? This is the first chapter of the story, read then review!


Who to Choose?

Hello readers this is **_Higginsgirl _**speaking. I have been reading these American books about these girl twins who have just moved schools. These books are corny I know but lets face it most of us all love them (mainly the girls). This is only the start to my story and what I am doing is putting the characters with the people I want them to hook up with. I hope you enjoy it and please review.

**At the start of every paragraph, there is a name. This is the character that is thinking or experiencing what the paragraph is saying**

Elizabeth

It was three weeks until the spring holidays and the school was busy. We wanted a big finish to this term and the school council had arranged for a dance for the students on the last week, Wednesday night. You had to arrive in couples and so far no one had asked me. I wasn't too worried for I knew that there was plenty of time left and there are heaps of students at the school. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs, where I found Jessica looking in the fridge. "Morning, can you get me the milk"? I asked my twin. "Hey, yeah sure" Jessica replied sounding happier than usual. "What's with you today?" I asked. "Oh you mean me being happy, well, Damon is dropping by to walk me to school this morning, he is so great" she said. "I am happy for you Jess, you two look so cute together" I complemented. It is true, Jess and Damon are meant to be and everyone at school agrees. "Thanks, but I think I already knew that" she replied and we both laughed. "You got a date for the dance yet Elizabeth?" Jess asked me. "No, but I sure hope someone asks me" I said. "I wouldn't worry about it if I was you, lots of boys will ask you just you wait and see" Jess said and came over and patted me on the back. We both smiled at each other and then we heard the doorbell ring. Jess sprinted for the door, surprise, surprise it was Damon. Jess wrapped her arms around him and then Damon kissed her on the forehead. I think I am jealous of Jessica because, I would love a guy to love me like the way Damon loves her. "We are heading off Liz, see you at school ok," Jess said as Damon and her walked out the door. "Do you want to come with us?" Damon asked me. "No its ok, Steven will give me a lift but thanks for asking" I said and waved goodbye to them. After that I realized, I really hoped someone would ask me to the dance as soon as possible.

Jessica

I thought I had the best boyfriend in the world. I would know for sure if he would just ask me already. The school is holding a dance in 3 weeks and my own boyfriend hadn't asked me to go with him yet. Maybe he is thinking that because we are going out that we will automatically be going together but I still expect him to ask me. Jessica will you go to the dance with me, which is all I want to hear, that's only 9 words! "Jessica" Damon said, I got excited this could be it, I mean its not every day he walks to school with me. "Yes Damon" I said acting cool. "Would you like to come" Oh my god he is asking me "to my house after school" he finished very slowly. Sigh, it wasn't it, I feel so empty, there I was getting my hopes up but once again I made a fool of myself. "Oh, um, yeah that would be great" I finally got my mouth to push out. "Great, well after school go home get changed then walk over ok" Damon said as he smiled that hot, gorgeous smile as he always does. That smile always makes my day, but not today, all I wanted today was to be asked to go to the dance from my boyfriend.

Salvador

"Salvador, Anna's at the door" the Dona yelled out to me. "Yeah, thanks, be there in one second" I replied. Today was going to be one of the biggest days of my life. I was going to ask Elizabeth to go to the dance with me. I had been planning it all week. Wednesday is Elizabeth's favorite day of the week, and I was soon going to make it that much better for her. I had planned this big surprise for her, something she wouldn't expect but hoping she would like. Right then it hit me, what if se doesn't want to go to the dance with me. I then stopped putting gel in my hair and stared at myself in the mirror. Then I remembered what I had come up with last night, this is how I pictured everything to go- "Elizabeth would you do me the honor of going to the dance with me" I would say then Elizabeth would say "Oh Salvador of cause I will, thought you would never ask". Then she would kiss me and tell me how much she loves me. That is how I pictured everything to go. If it didn't go how I planned then I would just ask Anna. Elizabeth was my plan A while Anna plan B. I quickly finished my hair. I grabbed my bag and then walked out to the door. "Aren't you looking handsome Salvador, what's the occasion," the Dona asks me as I approach the door where Anna is standing with her. "Have you been reading my diary again, because I sure don't remember telling you anything about today" I snapped back. "Oh you still write diary, that is so cute," Anna said as she giggled. "Ha, ha, ha very funny, at least I look good today" I say as a stare at Anna up and down. I then see Anna and the Dona's faces. The Dona slaps me on the cheek. "How dare you say such a thing, that was uncalled for Salvador" The Dona says. "I am sorry Anna, Salvador obviously has his period" the Dona said to Anna and they both laughed. I then stormed out the door and yelled out "Anna don't you even think about talking to me today". As I turn the corner I realize what had just happened. What was I doing, that was horrible, but I can't turn back now, I won't look like a man. I will just say sorry to Anna at school, no problem at all. All I had on my mind now was Elizabeth's face, and walked on.

Anna

Something defiantly was not right; Salvador had just treated me like trash. He stormed off and left me with the Dona. "Sometimes that boy worries me Anna, please look out for him, he didn't mean any of that" the Don explained. "It is ok, you aren't the one who should be apologizing, Salvador is someone I am staying away from today, he needs his space, in fact I think it is better if I don't talk to him at all" I said. "I better be off, bye Dona," I said as I walked away. "Bye Anna, try and have a better day" the Dona replies as she shuts the door. I look at my watch; I still had an hour to get to school. Usually Salvador and I would go to a café and get a hot chocolate or something but since Salvador wasn't with me it just wouldn't be the same going by myself. Then I had an idea, I would go walk to Elizabeth's house and walked to school with her. Perfect, and off I went.

Elizabeth

The doorbell rang. I opened the door to see Anna standing right in front of me. "Hello Anna what are you doing here" I said. "Well Salvador just cracked it at me, the Dona said he must have his period" Anna replied. We both laughed. "I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school with me" Anna asked. "How about you come in and have a drink, tell me what happened with Salvador the Steven can give us a lift to school" I suggested. "That sounds fantastic" Anna says as she walks in my house and closed the door.

"He said you look horrible," I asked. Anna nodded and took another sip of her hot chocolate. "Sometimes I just don't understand boys" I said as I took a sip of my drink. "Anna you don't look horrible, you look great" I said. "Maybe Salvador is kind of right, I look like this every day, I think I should change my look" Anna told me. "If that's what you want to do, you came to the right house," I said. I grabbed Anna's hand and pulled he upstairs into our bathroom. I plugged the hair curler into the PowerPoint and then took Anna's hair out brushed it and started curling away. After I did Anna's hair I started her makeup. Big black eyelashes where the key on letting your eye colors truly stand out. Anna had beautiful dark brown eyes. I didn't put to much makeup on for there was no need, Anna was naturally beautiful, its just she didn't show it off. When I finished Anna I quickly straightened my hair and then grabbed my bag, got Steven and walked out the door.

Anna

Elizabeth is a lifesaver; she has made me look so different, I am not sure if people will like it. Elizabeth said I looked hot, which is not something I get called like EVER. Steven pulled his car over to the school. "Thanks Steven" I said as I stepped out of the car. I was wearing a pair of tight jeans, a navy blue singlet top with a small black jacket, not to mention the pointy black shows with a bit of a heal. As soon as I walked into the school grounds, I noticed that people were staring at me. They looked shocked, I don't blame them, and I have never dressed like this before. I wasn't used to having all these faces stare at me. As I walked past people they said things like "Where have you been all my life", "Come to daddy" and "Looking sexy Anna". I blushed, not that you could tell with all this makeup. I wasn't sure if I liked this kind of attention. I put my bag away, and then caught up with Elizabeth who was at her locker. "Elizabeth you are a genius" I said and I grabbed her arm and started walking.

Blue

There Elizabeth was, just the other side of the hall from me. She looked beautiful, which isn't unusual. Anna was with her, she looked different but it sure was Anna. I was going to ask Elizabeth to the dance with me today, I just had to wait for the perfect timing. I walked up to her. "Hel-lo Anna, aren't we looking different", I said as I checked Anna out, she did look great. "Very different, but I have to thank Elizabeth for this" Anna said as she spun around very confidently. "Hello Elizabeth you look beautiful too", I said as I brushed a hair away fro her face. "Thank you Blue, want to go for a walk" Elizabeth asked me. "That would be great" I replied as I held out my hand. Elizabeth grabbed it and we walked off.

Elizabeth

Blue is the sweetest boy I know. He is just so friendly, and cute. Blue is really good looking, and he has one of the best smiles that I have ever seen. "Blue are you going to the dance"? I asked. "I would like to but I don't have a date" he replied. "Yeah, me too, I might just go with Anna because I recon it would be fun going with one of my best friends" I said as we continued walking. Blue then pointed to an empty seat and we sat down. "Elizabeth, I was wondering unless you still want to go with Anna, would you like to go to the dance with me" Blue asked. "I would love to Blue, thank you for asking" I said, very happily. "Great, I was planning on asking you to go with me as soon as I heard about this dance, I am really glad you will go with me Elizabeth because I like you" Blue told me. I was not expecting Blue to say that but I was happy he did because I do like Blue, more than a friend. "Blue I really like you" I told him, and I reached in as so did he and we kissed, the kiss was amazing, it felt so right. We then both stopped and stared into each other's eyes. Blue has the most beautiful eyes, so blue, so shiny. "Elizabeth would you like to go out with me, you know like boyfriend and girlfriend because I just really, really like you" Blue said to me. "As long as we remain friends no matter what, ok" I reassured. "Defiantly, I would never want to loose my friendship with you Elizabeth" Blue said. We both then stood up. He then wrapped his arm around my hips and we started walking back to the school building.

Hope you like it so far.

Review please 


End file.
